tu eres mi razón de ser
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: Hinata tiene una vida muy dura... cuando piensa que nunca saldrá de ahí llega a su vida un chico intrépido y un poco atrabancado a volver su mundo de cabeza... ¿pero el sentimiento que esta naciendo en ella será lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar todos los obstáculos que se le presenten? historia 1000% NaruHina
1. Capítulo 1: esta es mi vida Hinata Hy

**Ohayo personitas kawaiii, vuelvo con una historia que tengo desde hace bastante rondando por mi cabeza… no olviden que yo amo el NaruHina y por supuesto que esta no es la excepción ^^ lamentablemente Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishi-sensei, si por mi fuera… Naruto ya estaría casado con Hinata y Sakura ya estuviera 3 metros bajo tierra hahahaha no es porque la odie o algo así…**

**Sin más por el momento espero lo disfruten**

**Chapter 1: "esta es mi vida… Hinata Hyuga"**

Era cierto, su vida seguía siendo tan complicada como siempre… el tener que soportar diario a su estricto padre, el no poder conversar con su madre por miedo a ser juzgada, el no contar con su hermana porque simplemente eran completamente diferentes, tener que aparentar una sonrisa cada que alguien hipócrita se le acercaba solo porque su familia es influyente…. Esa es la vida de Hinata Hyuga, pero en toda desgracia hay una luz, y esa luz en la vida de Hinata es su primo Neji, y pensar que hasta hace unos cuantos meses eran unos completos desconocidos. Lamentablemente el padre de Neji murió hace algunos años, por lo que tuvo que irse a vivir a la casa de sus tíos, cosa que a nadie le agrado, los padres de Hinata veían en él a un estorbo más en la familia, una boca más que alimentar y Neji era muy consciente de ello por lo que solo se limitaba a seguir ordenes y nunca abrir la boca. Al año de estar viviendo con ellos, los 2 primos se dirigían a la residencia Hyuga después de salir de clases cuando fueron rodeados por 2 carros negros, antes de que se dieran cuenta los hombres que iban conduciendo esos autos ya se habían bajado y estaban obligando a Hinata a subir a uno de ellos. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, Neji le grito que cerrara los ojos, Hinata no sabía qué hacer, de repente sintió que ya no era sujetada, escuchaba gritos pero no podía abrir los ojos, estaba aterrada, después de unos minutos el ruido ceso, su cuerpo temblaba, ya no podía seguir conteniendo las lagrimas. En esos momentos sintió que alguien la abrazaba…

-Hinata-sama ¿estás bien? –pregunto Neji viendo que su prima no se movía del suelo.

Poco a poco los ojos de Hinata se fueron abriendo, pero no podía articular palabras, más lágrimas salían de su rostro.

-tranquila Hinata-sama… todo estará bien –Neji siguió abrazando a su pequeña prima mientras llamaba a los guardaespaldas de la mansión para que fueran a recogerlos.

El trayecto a su hogar apenas fue audible para Hinata, no podía creer que estuvieron a punto de secuestrarla y mucho menos que Neji se enfrentara a ellos para protegerla.

Como era de esperarse, a la hora de la cena apenas se toco el tema…

-no puedo creer que un mocoso como tu haya podido contra esos hombres… admitiré que te he subestimado un poco chaval… lo que aun no me explico es ¿Por qué quisieran secuestrar a Hinata? es una chiquilla estúpida, que no sabe hacer nada más que atraer problemas –la voz de Hyashi era tan inexpresiva que no noto como le rompía el corazón a la mayor de sus hijas.

¿Que mas podía hacer Hinata?, su padre siempre había sido así con ellas… hasta con Hanabi que era su consentida, no mostraba signos de afecto. Hinata no comprendía porque su padre era así, porque era una persona sin sentimientos ni corazón.

Pero a pesar de conocer a su padre, esas palabras fueron directo al corazón de Hinata ¿acaso no entendía que estuvo a punto de morir? ¿ella era un estorbo para la grandiosa familia Hyuga?... nunca antes había desobedecido a su padre, y sabía que para él, la cena era importante pero no aguantaba más, tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible ¿pero ha donde correr? En algo tenía razón Hyashi y era que… ella no era nada sin su apellido, apenas estaba en el primer año de preparatoria ¿Qué haría en un mundo ella sola? Entonces ¿si era una inútil como su padre le había dicho? Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba encerrada en su habitación, pasaban los días… no dejaba que nadie entrara, no comía y no escuchaba a nadie.

Toc toc…

-no quiero hablar con nadie… déjenme en paz –gritaba Hinata apenas con un hilo de voz.

Cuando menos lo espero la puerta se vino abajo, ella vio a Neji recargado en el marco con una expresión triste en la cara y no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas cayeran otra vez.

-tranquila Hinata-sama… sé que es muy duro para ti, pero tienes que tener la fuerza necesaria para demostrarle a su padre que está equivocado… necesita luchar y salir adelante… puede contar conmigo….

Y desde ese día Neji se había vuelto alguien primordial en la vida de Hinata, alguien que a pesar de no demostrar sus sentimientos muy a menudo ella sabía que podía contar con él. Porque dentro de su corazón, ellos eran iguales y por ello tenían que apoyarse mutuamente para poder salir victoriosos de esa horrible sociedad en la que estaban envueltos.

-Hinata-sama… Hey! Hinata-sama… ¿estás prestando atención? ¿Cómo voy a poder enseñarte a defenderte si estas en las nubes?- pregunto Neji un poco serio

-Gomen ne Neji niisan –era una tonta, hacía 6 meses que estaba practicando con Neji para evitar depender de las demás personas y poder defenderse por si alguien trataba de secuestrarla nuevamente.

-no te preocupes… solo necesito que prestes más atención- dijo Neji quitándole importancia… a pensar de lo tímida y poco comunicativa que era su prima, era digno de admirar que en poco tiempo ella hubiera aprendido técnicas que a él le tomaron años aprender. Eso lo enorgullecía, cuando llego a la mansión Hyuga pensó que todos eran iguales… unos malditos estirados ricachones que hacían dinero a costa del trabajo de los pobres que no habían nacido con su suerte. Los odiaba a todos… pero al poco tiempo de vivir en esa casa se dio cuenta que las cosas no eran como él las creía… el único que no valía la pena era su tío… al estar viviendo dentro de esas cuatro paredes pudo ver que su tía y su prima Hanabi no eran más que unos títeres que se movían a conveniencia de Hyashi y Hinata era tan torpe… según este, que ni siquiera valía la pena prestarle atención.

Neji vio que era tratado igual o peor de la mayor de sus primas… pero como siempre, ella nunca hacía nada, solo se militaba a asentir con la cabeza y quedarse callada. Eso lo llenaba de frustración, odiaba a su tío, lo odiaba con todo su ser… pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? Era un simple huérfano que por la "caridad" de Hyashi Hyuga se encontraba bajo un techo donde dormir, lo único que tenía él era un collar que le regalo su madre antes de morir cuando tenía 5 años y las técnicas marciales que le había enseñado su padre, técnicas que él creía poderosas pero que no evitaron la muerte de su padre en una redada mientras cumplía con su deber como militar.

Lo único que podía hacer, era volverse más fuerte, vivir bajo las apariencias y cuando menos lo esperara Hyashi, largarse de ahí… pero el día del secuestro de Hinata lo contuvo más tiempo, el ver que estuvo a punto de perder a la única persona que se parecía a él, lo hizo cambiar de opinión, ahora no solo quería volverse fuerte él solo, quiera que su prima también lo hiciera para que no sufriera mas. Demostrarle al mundo que no eran unos "don nadie" que si se lo proponían podían volverse incluso más fuertes que Hyashi… y que mejor que derrocarlo en su propio juego, lo mejor era permanecer cerca del enemigo.

-está bien Hinata-sama, el entrenamiento de hoy se termino, creo que los 2 estamos ya muy cansados – dijo Neji viendo que ya llevaban 3 horas entrenando –entremos a casa a descansar un poco, mañana hay escuela ¿ya terminaste tus deberes?

Diablos… era cierto, a pesar de todo aun estaban en el instituto y si querían volverse alguien en la vida no podía dejar la escuela a un lado –es cierto, lo siento Neji nii-san, los terminare ahora mismo- dijo Hinata entrando a su casa volando. Esa noche sería muy larga.

Al día siguiente todo era normal, Hinata se levanto muy temprano, desayuno y al poco rato Neji la esperaba para marcharse juntos a la escuela, no les gustaba llegar en coche al instituto, eso provocaba que las personas solo se interesaran más en ellos solo por apariencia. Pero desde que Neji estaba a su lado, la cantidad de gente que la rodeaba era muy poca, tal vez era por el miedo que le tenían o por los rumores que se decían de él, pero a ella no le importaba ya que sabía que eran completamente falsos y si a él no le importaban, por que tendrían que importarle a ella, al contrario, estaba agradecida de que no se le acercaran solo por interés, amaba ya no ser el centro de atención.

-buenos días Hina-chan! –grito una escandalosa castaña, corriendo para llegar alado de su amiga y abrazarla hasta dejarla sin aliento -¿Cómo esta mi linda niña ojos de luna?-.

-muy bien Tenten… pero podría estar mucho mejor sino estuvieras ahorcándome –Hinata no podía borrar la sonrisa que se le formo en el rostro y es que Tenten era de las pocas amigas verdaderas que alguien podía tener. Hinata se sentía enormemente agradecida de contar con alguien como ella para no sentirse tan sola en esa enorme escuela, Tenten también tenía dinero, pero no estaba de acuerdo con las reglas de etiqueta ni nada por el estilo, odiaba asistir a fiestas de estirados y sbre todo odiaba que le dieran ordenes ¿Cómo se le podría llamar? "rebelde" eso era…. Tenten era un rebelde, pero a diferencia de Hinata, los padres de Tenten eran buenas personas que dejaban que su hija hiciera lo que quisiera siempre y cuando sus acciones no la llevaran a la cárcel, pero eso era lo mejor de Tenten… ella siempre hacia lo correcto, aun cuando tenía la libertad de no hacerlo. Lo único que hacia Tenten era nunca quedarse callada, si algo no le parecía, simplemente lo decía y nadie la contradecía puesto que su padre era uno de los funcionarios más importantes de Japón.

-aun no puedo creer que te juntes con esta escandalosa Hinata-sama…- Neji no apartaba la vista de las 2 chicas, la cara de Tenten paso de tener una enorme sonrisa a ponerse toda roja.

-¿a ti quien te metió en nuestra conversación? Baka! ¿No sabes con quien estás hablando? – Tenten no podía mirarlo a los ojos pero eso no le importo.

-por eso mismo lo digo, por que se que eres una escandalosa y que nunca te puedes comportar- dijo Neji con una sonrisa en los labios.

Osshhh! Hinata… ¿Por qué tienes a un primo tan odioso?- Tenten tomo de la mano a Hinata y antes de entrar al salón se volvió y le enseño la lengua a Neji.

Hinata amaba las actitudes que tomaban esas dos personitas, ella sabía que Tenten se ponía muy nerviosa cuando estaba enfrente de su primo aunque quiera disimularlo y Neji tenía siempre una sonrisa franca cuando peleaba con ella. Esos eran momentos en los que Hinata se sentía plena, no le importaba nada más que la felicidad de sus seres queridos. Aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera admitirlo.

-está bien muchachos, guarden silencio…-el profesor trataba de calmar a la clase –les tengo algo importante que comunicar…

Hola a todos! –grito un chico Rubio, de ojos azules –mi nombre es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…

-señor Uzumaki, estaba a punto de presentarlo- suspiro el profesor en señal de rendición –como pueden ver, el es su nuevo compañero de clases, El señor Uzumaki acaba de llegar de . Toda su familia es dueña de la hotelera más grande de todo el mundo, su padre es el presidente de empresas Uzumaki que sustenta la economía de nuestro país además su madre es presidenta de…

-alto, alto, alto… en primera, nada de señor Uzumaki ¿me viste cara de tener 50 años? Y en segunda ¿para qué hablar de las cosas que hacen mis viejos? Que aburrido… Dejémoslo en Naruto y ya-.

-como usted guste Sr…. Digo Naruto, ahora por favor, tome asiento –el profesor no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero ¿Cómo contradecir al hijo de las personas más ricas del país? –podría sentarse atrás de la señorita Hyuga…

-Hyuga! Hyuga! ¿Quién es Hyuga? Acabo de llegar por dios! ¿Cómo cree que puedo conocer de quién es ese nombre?-.

Hinata poco a poco alzo una mano –yoo… yo soy Hinata Hyuga-.

-estupendo, hola Hinata… ¿te puedo llamar Hinata verdad? Eso de que en Japón se llaman por sus apellidos es tan raro… ¿Qué pasaría su estoy en tu casa y grito… Hyuga!? Todos tus parientes voltearían para ver si les hablo a alguno de ellos… ¿apoco no es raro? de verdad que son muy raros los japoneses… pero de que me quejo… yo también lo soy, el hecho de que no haya nacido aquí no quita que mis padres lo sean, y por ello me obligaron a aprender japonés desde pequeño, yo nunca pensé conveniente ocuparlo y de buenas a primeras me vienen trayendo a vivir a Japón… y su comida ¿en serio comen pescado crudo?... el arroz lo tolero, pero el pescado crudo… guácala! No puedo ni imaginármelo…pero me estoy saliendo del tema, ¿si te puedo llamar Hinata verdad?-.

-Hai…- Hinata apenas y podía procesar todo lo que ese extranjero le estaba diciendo ¿Por qué el chico nuevo le estaba contando todo eso a ella? Ni siquiera dejaba que le contestara, era obvio que provenía de otro país, desde el punto de vista de Hinata era un chico impulsivo, que hablaba hasta por los codos, pero con una mirada tan azul, que le quitaba el aliento… ¿por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? ¿Era la emoción de conocer a alguien nuevo? Al darse la vuelta vio que toda la clase le prestaba atención a su conversación… ella odiaba eso, odiaba ser el centro de atención, ya había pasado por eso… no quería volver a repetirlo y por ello, estaría lo más lejos posible del nuevo.

* * *

Gomen ne si este capítulo es un poco aburrido y extenso, pero tiene sus razones… lo principal era remarcar lo cercanos que eran Hinata y Neji (y de cómo solo sienten que pueden confiar el uno del otro) sin olvidar a la hermosa Tenten, además de la llegada de alguien muy extrovertido a sus vidas. Ya saben que si quieren la continuación dejen un lindo review, su opinión es muy importante para mi J Sean considerados conmigo, soy nueva en esto, es por ello que su opinión es muy importante.

Quiero agradecer a nessie black 10 Frany H.Q nee~chan, arigatou por apoyarme siempre ^^ espero no desepcionarte, ademas quiero agradecer a Maziixd, alvaraiz y a Guest... por dejer un lindo review en mi primer fic Naruhina "tu eres mi felicidad" arigatou gozaimasu por sus palabras y apoyo ^^ sino lo han leído, los invito a que pasen a leer ese hermoso one-shot hecho con mucho cariño. sin mas por el momento...

Prometo hacer de esto, una hermosa historia. 1000% NaruHina

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2: esta es mi vida… Naruto Uzum

**Ohayo personitas kawaiii… estaba tan emocionada que no pude evitar subir otro capítulo más de esta hermosa serie… muchas gracias a .7 por su review… mentalmente prometí subir el siguiente capítulo cuando tuviera un review ^^ arigatou gozaimasu**

**Como siempre, Naruto y su hermoso mundo ninja no me perteneces sino al enorme Kishi~sensei**

**Chapter 2: "esta es mi vida… Naruto Uzumaki"**

* * *

Todos los días era algo nuevo que aprender y que descubrir… a pesar de las múltiples tareas que le dejaban sus padres, era de esperarse, el haber nacido en una de las familias más importantes del mundo lo ponían en el ojo del huracán todo los días, pero eso no evitaba que Naruto Uzumaki creciera como un niño normal…. Excepto por las clases particulares de música, idiomas, historia, geografía, fisicoquímica, etiqueta, cultura… está bien! Naruto no era un niño normal… y su lado hiperactivo no se lo hacía más fácil.

-Naruto! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no saltes arriba del piano? Tu profesora me hablo muy molesta para contármelo- Kushina, no comprendía lo complicado que podía ser su retoño.

-pero mamá…-Naruto trataba de defenderse

-pero nada! ¿Qué quieres que haga para que te controles un poco? Juro que si vuelvo a recibir una queja de parte de tus profesores, te quedaras encerrado en tu habitación y no saldrás hasta que la humanidad desaparezca- gritaba Kushina con una cara de pocos amigos, que helo la sangre de su pequeño hijo.

-no seas tan dura con Naruto, amor-Minato trataba de tranquilizar a su mujer, aunque en su expresión se podía ver que casi nunca lograba ganarle, Minato busco la mirada de su hijo para poder transmitirle que lo mejor era no pelear con su madre.

-lo siento mamá, pero las clases de esa mujer son muy aburridas… no soporto que me trate como un estúpido! Esta más que claro que la "única" pieza que ella conoce ya la se… solo sigue aquí para sacarte dinero- era cierto! Esa mujer llevaba 3 meses enseñándole la novena sinfonía de Beethoven solo para sacarle dinero a la familia Namikaze Uzumaki.

-entonces… la que nunca va a volver a ver la luz del sol será esa mujer, tratar a mi pobre bebé de ese modo es imperdonable- Kushina aspiraba enojo por cada poro de su piel.

-mi vida, tranquilízate, déjalo todo en mis mano- dijo Minato viendo a su mujer a los ojos, para infundirle seguridad.

Y es que así era la familia Namikaze Uzumaki… la cabeza de la familia es Minato Namikaze un hombre rubio de ojos azul cielo y una sonrisa que derrite hasta el mas gigantesco Aitziber que hundió al Titanic, no está de más incluir que en sus tiempos mosos era el hombre más codiciado de todo el mundo ya que su familia contaba con el poder suficiente para dirigir una nación como Japón pero pese a tener demasiado poder el siempre fue una persona muy humilde, que siempre veía lo mejor de las personas y que siempre tomaba las mejores decisiones pero sobre todo con un enorme corazón. Ese es Minato Namikaze, el cual pese a toda lógica se enamoro de Kushina Uzumaki, la hija de los guardias de seguridad de su palacio… Kushina Uzumaki es una mujer muy hermosa con una sedosa cabellera roja y un carácter de los mil demonios, una persona muy recta y sobre todo muy sobreprotectora que odia las injusticias, que daría su vida por su familia a toda costa.

El padre de Kushina era el guardia número uno del padre de Minato, y como era de esperarse, la entreno lo suficientemente bien como para volverse la escolta de Minato cuando entro a la primaria… ella no podía creer que su amigo de juegos, ahora era su protegido… pero lo había jurado, había jurado su vida para salvar la de él si eso era preciso.

Los años pasaron, la educación de Kushina fue a la par de Minato, el padre de este le pagaba las clases para que en ningún momento su hijo estuviera desprotegido, todas las mujeres estaban celosas de ella por la cercanía que tenia con Minato, pero a ellos no les importaba, eran felices con la compañía del otro, sabiendo que su amistad era verdadera y no por compromiso.

Un buen día, cuanto tenían 16 años de edad, mientras caminaban hacía el palacio, Minato no pudo mas… tomo a Kushina de la mano y antes de esperar su reacción le robo un beso en los labios, él ya no podía seguir ocultando lo que por tanto tiempo sintió por su mejor amiga.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un fuerte golpe lo saco volando por los cielos… al reaccionar, no paraba de reír, por supuesto que esperaba esa reacción de la mujer que amaba… llevaba toda una vida conociéndola como para sorprenderse por eso. Desde ese entonces ella evitaba estar con él a toda costa, y como era de esperarse Minato lo presintió.

Un buen día, utilizando un poco de su influencia (cosa que muy rara vez utilizaba, odiaba sentir que con una simple orden cualquiera podía postrarse a sus pies… pero era necesario) mando llamar a Kushina a su despacho.

-Kushina… tenemos que hablar- Minato no encontraba las palabras para componer lo que había hecho

-que es lo que necesita Sr. Namikaze… su vida no está en peligro, por lo que no veo la necesidad de estar aquí- sin más que decir, Kushina dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-Kushina, mi vida si está en peligro… por qué no se qué haría sin ti, no sé qué haría si no te tuviera cerca –Minato buscaba las mejores palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía –dime Kushina… si no soportas estar a mi lado, no te forzare a nada, prometo no molestarte más… necesito saber de tus labios que no sientes lo mismo que yo…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el llanto de su mejor amiga, algo que nunca había visto en ella, poco a poco se acerco y la abrazo esperando en cualquier momento que ella reaccionara y lo mandara lejos con uno de sus golpes pero esto no ocurrió.

-eres un idiota lo sabías! –sollozo Kushina escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Minato.

-sí, pero soy un idiota que te ama con locura –Minato no sabía si eso era bueno o era malo, no sabía cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento.

-y lo peor de todo, es que yo soy más idiota que tú!- Kushina coloco sus brazos en la cintura de Minato para poder tenerlo más cerca – pero esto no puede ser… tu eres alguien que nació en una cuna de oro, no puedes estar con una persona que no vale nada, lo siento Minato… lo nuestro simplemente no puede ser…

Y antes de que Minato dijera algo, ella salió del despacho azotando la puerta, eso había dejado a Minato en shock…. Entonces ella sentía lo mismo que él, pero su estúpido sentido de la razón no la dejaba ser feliz, el no cabía de felicidad. Ahora encontraba una razón por la que luchar y no algo que simplemente con una orden le era entregado a sus manos… porque eso era lo que tenia Minato Namikaze nunca se daba por vencido y mucho menos sabiendo que era correspondido.

A la semana siguiente se celebro una fiesta en el palacio Namikaze, muchas personas influyentes estaban reunidas ahí, por ello la seguridad en el palacio fue mayor que otras veces, todos estaban reunidos para felicitar el excelente trabajo que había hecho el primogénito de los Namikaze al hacer tratos con otros países. Pero también era una fiesta para buscar prometida y eso ya lo sabía muy bien Minato…

Después del brindis, Minato tomo el podio y todos guardaron silencio…

-muchísimas gracias por estar hoy presentes y sobre todo por su apoyo en nuestra empresa, que sin la ayuda de ustedes no sería posible –Minato tenía un encanto, que cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios era tomada como cierta –sé que muchos están reunidos aquí para presentarme a sus hijas y eso me halaga sobremanera, pero quiero comunicarles que…

Por dios! Por dios! Minato cometerá una estupidez- pensaba Kushina mientras corría a toda velocidad para callarlo y que mantuviera la boca cerrada-.

Cuando menos lo espero, un fuerte golpe lo derribo al suelo, Kushina lo había golpeado tan fuerte que al darse cuenta todos los invitados la observaban.

-lo siento mucho, el Sr. Namikaze no se encuentra bien, creo que esta resfriado… todo lo que dice son delirios por la temperatura que tiene… etto… creo que será conveniente que me lo lleve…

-contigo, me iría hasta el mismo infierno- Minato como pudo, se levanto y tomo a Kushina por los hombros

-suéltame baka! No lo escuchen, esta delirando- Kushina se sentía desfallecer

-creo que mi plan funciono, por lo menos te tengo cerca… Padre, tengo algo importante que decir… yo amo a esta mujer, la amo con todo mi ser, y si no lo aceptas ten por seguro que dejare el apellido Namikaze, porque lo que más me importa es mi felicidad.

-no lo escuche Sr. Namikaze, este chico esta delirando- el color de las mejillas de Kushina se igualaba al color de su cabello

Hahahahahahahaha hahahahahahah – la risa del padre de Minato se escucho por todo el salón –hahahah creo que ya era hora que lo hicieran público ¿Por qué tuvieron que obligarme a hacer una "fiesta de compromiso" para que lo dieran a la luz? Antes de morir, quiero nietos…

-pero Sr. Yo… yoo.. yo soy una simple mujer que no tiene nada que afrecerle a Minato, no tengo riquezas, mi prestigio, no tengo nada señor –la voz de Kushina era apenas audible.

-¿a ti te importa eso Minato? –pregunto su padre viéndolo a los ojos

-por supuesto que no, ¿no acabo de decir que si no aceptas a esta mujer a mi lado dejaría el apellido? –Ahora Minato miraba a Kushina –no lo entiendes, no soy nada sin ti-.

-te conozco muy bien hija mía, es cierto lo que dices… no tienes riquezas, ni poder… pero tienes un enorme corazón, haz salvado a mi hijo millones de veces no solo del peligro sino también de su idiotez, decisiones bien tomadas que hizo gracias a tu consejo, eres su mano derecha y no creo nadie mejor para el que tu- proclamaba el padre de Minato a todo pulmón.

-Etto… pero yo… no lo sé…- era la primera vez que Kushina sentía ganas de desmallarse.

-te lo volveré a preguntar ¿sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti, Kushina? –Minato la miraba tan intensamente que ella no podía dirigir su mirada a otro lado.

-si… claro que te amo baka!-.

Desde ese día, Minato y Kushina eran inseparables, el padre de Minato al poco tiempo dejo todo en manos de su hijo y de su nueva nuera… a los pocos años la llegada del pequeño Naruto alegro su existencia.

Naruto era un chico hiperactivo, con una sonrisa tan angelical como la de su padre pero un genio como el de su madre. Lo mejor de cada uno estaba presente en ese pequeño ser.

La vida de Naruto no fue nada fácil, siempre tenía que estar vigilado, muchas personas querían ver caer al imperio Namikaze Uzumaki… pero nada de esto era posible, contaban con el mejor equipo de guardaespaldas del mundo.

Gracias a su entrenamiento, Kushina no perdió el tiempo y volvió a Naruto un experto en artes marciales… al igual que su padre, Naruto odiaba ser tratado diferente por tener dinero, por lo que eran contados con los dedos la cantidad de amigos verdaderos que tenía.

Arto de vivir dentro del palacio, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la secundaria, Naruto les pidió a sus padres asistir a una escuela normal, era lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse solo y para convivir con demás personas. Al principio sus padres no estaban de acuerdo, pero él era un Namikaze Uzumaki… nadie podría detenerlo cuando tomaba una decisión.

Pese a ser un poco introvertido, Naruto siempre hacía caso de sus padres, simplemente porque los amaba y porque sabía que todas las decisiones que tomaban eran por su bien.

Cuando Naruto estaba por entrar a la preparatoria, recibió una llamaba de su madre, que se encontraba en Japón…

-Naruto, tengo algo importante que decirte…. Tu padre acaba de hacer unos excelentes negocios aquí en Japón y necesito que te hagas responsable de ellos, sé que es mucho pedir mi amor, pero confió en ti y ten por seguro que no por ello dejaras tu vida de lado… asistirás a la mejor escuela de Japón y convivirás con quien tú quieras, por favor mi cielo, ¿cuento contigo? –Kushina sabía que lo que le pedía a su hijo era muy difícil pero era su única opción, a pesar de lo caótico que podía llegar a ser, Naruto siempre cumplía con su deber, era momento de ver si cumplía con lo necesario para poder tener ese tipo de responsabilidades.

-está bien Mamá. No tienes que rogarme tanto, si tu y papá me necesitan, ten por seguro que los ayudare… pero no te diré que me encanta la idea, todos mis amigos están aquí… además, los japoneses son muy raros… y como acabas de decir, si me voy a Japón… haré lo que quiera…

-siempre y cuando no pongas tu vida en peligro… ¿está bien jovencito? Todavía no olvido lo que haces con esa motocicleta que tanto amas… ¿y si algún día llega a fallar? Y ¿si tu cabeza sale volando por los cielo?... ¿qué haré sin mi pobre bebé? –a Kushina empezaba a cortársele la voz.

-está bien mamá, prometo portarme bien… como vez, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki… un hueso duro de roer, si llegara a pasarme algo, puedo decir que he vivido muy bien, no me arrepiento de nada…

-Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki… si buscas tranquilizarme, créeme que no lo estas logrando…. Cuando te vea y sientas mi puño espero que tus palabras sean las mismas….

Antes de que su madre se enojara mas, Naruto colgó el teléfono, era divertido hacer enojar a su mamá pero cuando ella se lo tomaba en serio podía ser muy aterradora.

Poco después, Naruto ya se encontraba dentro de su get privado rumbo a Japón, el amaba descubrir cosas nuevas… y vivir en otro país era algo digno de descubrir… el estaba super ansioso de ver las maravillas que la tierra del sol naciente le deparaban.

* * *

**Gomen ne si me extendí mucho en como estuvieron juntos Kushina y Minato… pero es que amo mucho esta pareja, cuando menos le creí casi todo el capitulo se trataba de ellos, espero les haya gustado ^^ saben que todos sus reviews son bienvenidos, cualquier duda, aclaración o circunstancia será resuelta… si quieren la continuación déjenlo en los comentarios.**

**También quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me leen y no dejan un review, sé que muchos no tienen cuenta y por ello no pueden dejar uno, pero por cada lectura una sonrisa aparece en mis labios J muchísimas gracias.**

**Sin más por el momento… Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3: un nuevo comienzo

**ohayo personitas kawaiii, vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo ^^ espero sea de su agrado...**

* * *

-en el siglo VII D.c. se formo en Japón un sistema político imperial centralizado, la administración de este imperio era muy parecida a la del imperio Chino y se basaba en un monopolio imperial de la propia tierra, se construyeron ciudades imperiales y se restauro el budismo como religión oficial-la voz de Asuma-sensei era la de todo un catedrático, era uno de los mejores profesores de Historia que Japón podía tener. A Hinata, las clases del profesor Asuma nunca le aburrían, era de las mejores cosas que ella podía tener, le encantaba la historia de su país, como; de ser un imperio pasaron a ser gradualmente una nobleza militar de samuráis. Hinata se enorgullecía de ser la mejor de su clase, y de que pese a todo lo que pasara a su alrededor, nada podía distraerla de esas hermosas clases que por momentos la hacían olvidarse de su vida… pero cierto rubio no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil…

-Hi… na… ta…! HINATA! Hey… hey… Hina-chan…hey, hey ¿Por qué la clase tiene que ser tan aburrida? HI… NA… TA…! HINATA! Hey!- Naruto no dejaba de hablar a su espalda, ella se enorgullecía de tener mucha paciencia pero ese rubio la estaba volviendo loca. Para ser su primer día ya estaba convirtiéndose en uno de sus más grandes problemas.

-Naruto-kun, por el amor de dios! Puedes guardar silencio- susurraba Hinata para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-pero es la verdad Hina… la historia es super aburrida… tengo hambre y sueño- la voz de Naruto era cada vez más alta, Hinata no podía soportar que alguien le dijera "aburrido" a la historia de su país, no lo permitiría. Ya lo había aguantado todo el día, ella estaba en su límite.

Hinata volvió su rostro hacía Naruto con una expresión de pocos amigos, él inmediatamente pensó en la mirada que le dedicaba su madre cada vez que metía la pata, pero no entendía porque del comportamiento de Hinata…

-si tanto te molesta ¿Por qué estás aquí? –sentencio Hinata sin apartar la vista de su rostro –si el "señor importante" se siente "aburrido" puede largarse cuando quiera –ella estaba muy sorprendida de sus palabras y tarde se dio cuenta, toda la clase los miraba, no podían creer que la linda y tierna Hinata se comportara así.

Sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro, quería que la tierra se la tragara ¿Cómo era posible que perdiera la calma así de rápido? Pero la risa de Naruto la saco de sus pensamientos.

-hahahah y yo que pensé que esto sería aburrido hahahah lo siento mucho Hina, no lo volveré a hacer –la sonrisa de Naruto la dejo deslumbrada. Si hacia unos momentos estaba enojada, ahora todo ese enojo se había ido. ¿Era posible que ese chico la hiciera cambiar de opinión de un momento a otro?

"concéntrate Hinata, no le hagas caso… solo se está divirtiendo contigo" La mente de Hinata viajaba a mil, cuando menos lo espero la clase ya había finalizado. "demonios, tendré que estudiar un poco de este tema que perdí, en la biblioteca".

-entonces señorita Hyuga ¿me hará el favor de mostrarme la escuela? –la voz de Naruto se escuchaba muy seria, ahora la que se reía era ella, pero cuando menos lo espero el tomo su mano y la saco del salón. Hinata busco con la mirada a Tenten, su amiga de seguro la ayudaría a salir de ese lio, pero grande fue su sorpresa que en el rostro de su amiga se leía un "buena suerte Hina"

-etto… pues aquí están los salones de química y por allá están las canchas de futbol, pasando están los laboratorios de biología… Naruto-kun… etto… -ella no sabía cómo decírselo- ¿ya puedes soltar mi mano, onegai?-Hinata sentía una descarga eléctrica en esa mano que el chico tenía entrelazada con la suya…"¿Por qué todo el mundo se nos queda viendo?" En esos momentos ella lo comprendía, desde que habían salido del salón Naruto no la había soltado de la mano. "No quiero esto… si las demás personas quieren estar cerca de él… que vengan y a mí que me saquen de este problema. Por favor, que alguien me rescate".

-lo siento Hina –Naruto la soltó, el tampoco se había dado cuenta hasta que ella lo menciono.

-Hinata-sama, por fin la encuentro! –Neji dijo estas palabras mirando a Naruto de un modo poco amigable.

-Neji niisan, gomen ne… estaba mostrándole la escuela al chico nuevo –Hinata trataba de aligerar el ambiente pesado que se estaba formando.

Al escuchar las palabras de Hinata, el rostro de Naruto se tranquilizo, "con que es su hermano" pensó con una sonrisa, "y yo que pensé que podría ser uno de sus pretendientes" ¿pero eso a el que le importaba? ¿Por qué por un momento se preocupo de que alguien buscara a Hinata? El no lo entendía. Había sido un día un poco extraño, el estar en un país nuevo y viendo como se comportaban tan diferentes al suyo le alegraba mucho.

-hola! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki! Perdona si le quite el tiempo a Hina pero como ella dice, soy nuevo y quería conocer la escuela.

"Hina… acaso acababa de oír que le decía Hina" eso era lo que odiaba de los extranjeros… su libertad de tratar a las personas con tanta confianza -pues si querías conocerla, podrías hacerlo tú solo, tienes dos pies y dos manos además de que tu japonés no es nada malo para ser extranjero… por lo que veo puedes andar tu solo, si no te importa, Hinata-sama y yo tenemos algo importante que hacer.

Como era de esperarse Neji podía leer a las personas a la perfección, se podía ver que era un poco sobreprotector con Hinata pero para protegerla tenía que hacerlo. En el momento que Tenten le había dicho que el chico nuevo se había llevado a su prima a "conocer la escuela" no le gusto la idea… ¿y si era alguien peligroso? ¿Y si querían lastimar a su prima? Ella podía ser demasiado inocente y no iba a permitir que nadie la lastimara. Pero hablando ahora con ese chico, podía ver que no era peligroso, pero tampoco le gustaba la forma en cómo agarraba a su prima ¿con tanta confianza se sentía como para tomarla de la mano?

-sabes algo Neji, me caes super bien! Casi nadie me levanta la voz ni me dicen cosas como las que me acabas de decir… excepto mi madre, pero eso es otra cuestión- por un momento, la mente de Naruto volvió sus recuerdos junto con su madre, ella podía ser tierna y sobreprotectora pero cuando se enojaba con él… se enojaba de verdad! Y esa actitud de Neji le recordó tanto a ella, lo único que Neji buscaba era proteger a Hinata -gracias a eso te has ganado mi sincera amistad! –dijo Naruto extendiéndole la mano para que la estrecharan.

Neji pasó de largo esa acción y tomando a Hinata de la mano se le llevo en completo silencio, si bien el nuevo no se veía peligroso, tenía que estar alerta, en este mundo las personas podían ser demasiado doble cara y no iba a dejar que nadie volviera a engañarlo así como habían engañado a su padre.

-nos vemos mañana Hinata, adiós Neji –la sonrisa de Naruto no se borraba de su rostro, era la primera vez que lo dejaban con la mano estirada. Como él lo esperaba, ese país traería nuevos comienzos y sobre todo nueva gente. Gente que esperaba no fuera "hipócrita" con él solo por su posición y era obvio que los Hyuga eran ese tipo de personas.

Hinata se sintió un poco mal por Naruto, a veces su niisan podía ser un poco grosero en sus actitudes pero estaba feliz de verlo, la había sacado de ese embrollo que llevaba como nombre "Naruto Uzumaki". Antes de girar en uno de los edificios voltio la vista hacía Naruto y le sorprendió como él la seguía mirando con una sonrisa angelical en los labios.

Bumm! Su corazón dio un salto, "de seguro es por el hambre que tengo" pensaba Hinata para explicar las cosquillas que sentía en esos momentos en su estomago.

Naruto no podía apartar la vista de ellos y cuando menos lo espero los ojos de Hinata hicieron contacto con los de él. Hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta que sus ojos eran tan cálidos como la luna. Bumm! El corazón de Naruto no dejaba de latir, eso de vivir en Japón le estaba gustando demasiado. Ahora lo importante era ir a comer, y que mejor que ir a Ichiraku Ramen por un buen tazón de ese delicioso manjar.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la directora Tsunade...

-que bueno que estas de regreso, tus negocios tardaron mas de un año en estabilizarse, pero por lo que veo fueron bastante exitosos, da gracias de que tu familia tiene muy buenas relaciones conmigo, ademas de ser tan buena persona que dejare que ingreses a la escuela aun cuando perdiste un año... tu hermano me a hablado maravillas de ti y se muy bien que eres un excelente alumno, espero no me decepciones... -Tsunade miraba con mucho orgullo a ese chico enfrente de ella, no había necesidad de todo el discurso que le acababa de dar pero no por ello iba a dejar de lado su autoridad como directora, sabía que ese chico era muy inteligente y gracias a ello su imperio iba en aumento.

ahora ella se preguntaba como reaccionarían esos 2 al tenerse frente a frente.

* * *

**Arigatou por sus reviews... muchas gracias a netokastillo, yuuuubi, aio hyuuga, dniizz, .7. por sus palabras ^^ me motivan a seguir adelante. ya saben que si quieren la continuación... un lindo review es bien recibido :D **

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4: alguien importante

**ohayo personitas kawaiii, regreso con un nuevo capitulo ^^**

**espero sea de su agrado :3**

**como siempre: el universo de Naruto pertenece a Kishi-sensei, pero la historia es completamente mía ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 4: "La llegada de alguien importante"**

El entrenamiento de ese día había sido demasiado agotador, con solo dos horas Hinata se sentía desfallecer.

-Hinata-sama está muy distraída, lo mejor será dejarlo para mañana, no quiero que resulte herida ¿está segura que no se siente mal?–Neji miraba a su prima un poco preocupado.

-me siento bien nii-san, no tienes que preocuparte pero creo que mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí –era la quinta vez que le explicaba que se sentía bien, no le iba a explicar a su primo que su mente no se encontraba en ese lugar.

Hinata se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, el agua recorriendo su cuerpo la relajaba mucho. Una vez que salió del baño noto que su celular vibraba, al momento de agarrarlo vio que tenía 2 mensajes en la bandeja de entrada, el primero era de Tenten….

"Mi hermosa Hina, lo siento mucho… no era mi intención, pero él me lo pidió con una linda expresión en su rostro que no me pude negar, en serio lo siento mucho… pero se ve que es un lindo chico y me dijo que solo quería agradecerte, espero no haber hecho mal"

¿De qué diantres estaba hablando Tenten? Pensaba Hinata cuando vio el segundo mensaje que era de un número desconocido…

"hola Hina, le pedí tu número a tu amiga Tenten, muchas gracias por el recorrido de hoy, nos vemos mañana en clases, ten linda noche, bye bye"

¿era posible eso? Ahora todo tenía sentido pero necesitaba una explicación.

Rinn rinn…

-Hola Hina, sabía que en cuanto vieras mi mensaje me llamarías, en serio lo siento, puedo explicarlo –Tenten buscaba el modo de excusarse.

-eso es lo que espero, una explicación –Hinata trataba de sonar molesta, quería saber toda la historia pero la verdad era que no le molestaba.

-yo estaba a punto de irme, tome tus cosas que olvidaste y vi que Neji se acercaba… tuve que contarle la verdad, sino lo hacía se iba a molestar, el tomo tus cosas y cuando vi que fue a buscarte decidí no esperarlos, estaba claro que una vez que te encontrara se irían a su casa, cuando me di la vuelta vi al chico nuevo que estaba en medio de una enorme cantidad de gente, su cara era super graciosa… como desesperado, trataba de salir de ahí, cuando yo estaba saliendo del salón, Kiba me pregunto por ti y yo le dije que ya te habías ido… creo que el chico nuevo escucho mi conversación porque en ese momento se detuvo y me pregunto que si te conocía… por supuesto que me morí de risa… ¿conocerte yo? Si somos uña y mugre… le dije que eras de mi posesión y que nunca dejaría que alguien se acercara a ti… ¡hubieras visto su expresión Hina! Hahahaha y antes de que me fuera me dijo que por la culpa de Neji no había podido agradecerte, me rogo que le diera tu numero, yo le dije que podía esperar hasta mañana para agradecerte y en eso me soltó un discurso de que los Uzumaki no podían dejar eso para mañana, que su honor no se lo permitía, que no estaría tranquilo hasta que te agradeciera, su cara tenía una determinación… he de admitir que es lindo pero también puede ser un poco desesperante… cuando me di cuenta ya le había pasado tu numero, lo siento mucho Hina, espero eso no te moleste… pero bueno, ahora dime… ¿el grandioso Uzumaki ya le agradeció a mi linda doncella?

La plática de Tenten la había resultado graciosa a Hinata –pues me acaba de enviar un mensaje agradeciéndome y ya –tampoco había sido que el mensaje fuera muy profundo o algo así, pero eso le gusto a Hinata, a pesar de que la había molestado todo el día él le había agradecido por el recorrido –lo hecho, hecho esta… para la próxima tienes que pedir mi autorización ¿está bien? -.

-¿y de cuando acá yo le pido autorización a alguien Hyuga? –La voz de Tenten también se oía divertida –bueno, creo que ya es tarde… descansa niña, mañana nos vemos –.

-hasta mañana –dicho esto, colgaron los teléfonos, su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, Hinata necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza a cierto rubio que no la dejaba en paz.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando estaban en camino hacía el colegio Neji iba demasiado callado.

-Neji niisan ¿te pasa algo? –Hinata miraba a su primo muy extrañada.

-Hinata-sama ¿puedo pedirle un favor? –la mirada de Neji era muy seria.

-no tienes que preguntar, dime…

-le pido que sea muy cuidadosa, solo deseo que nada malo le pase –cuando menos lo espero Hinata abrazo a Neji con mucho cariño.

-muchas gracias niisan, se que te preocupas por mí, te prometo que no dejare que nadie me engañe –Hinata había soltado el agarre y lo miraba con mucha determinación.

Al llegar al salón se despidieron, lamentablemente Tenten aun no llegaba… Hinata quería ver la cara de esos 2 cuando se miraban el uno al otro.

-Hola Hina! ¿Cómo amaneciste? Espero que bien –la sonrisa de Naruto era tan deslumbrante como el día anterior.

-Ho…hola… estoy muy bien… gracias -¿Por qué precisamente se tenía que poner nerviosa cuando lo miraba? Ella no entendía nada.

-hola, de seguro tu eres el chico nuevo –una chica de cabellera rosa saludaba a Naruto –mi nombre es Haruno, Sakura Haruno-.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naruto….

-Uzumaki Naruto ¿cierto? –Lo interrumpió la chica –la verdad es que eres muy popular en toda la escuela, quería preguntarte… ¿puedo sentarme contigo en clase de artes? –Sakura miraba a Naruto con una tierna sonrisa.

-claro ¿porque no? –la verdad Naruto quería conocer a todos los de su clase, y que mejor que entablando conversación con ellos, pero cuando se dio cuenta Hinata ya se había sentado 2 asientos delante de ellos –creo que fui un poco descortés –dijo Naruto en voz queda.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es por Hyuga? no te preocupes, ella es tan tímida, apenas hace unos meses me vengo enterando que vamos juntas desde el jardín de niños, mirándola bien es muy linda pero pasa desapercibida-.

Hinata se quedo sin palabras cuando vio que Sakura se acercaba a ellos, era de esperarse que la chica más popular del instituto quisiera hablar con Naruto, como ella decía… Naruto era muy popular entre los chicos, no solo por ser el chico nuevo, sino por su forma de ser tan extrovertida, Hinata decidió no interrumpirlos y sentarse en su lugar, debía estar contenta de que cada quien estuviera con su cada cual. Naruto debía juntarse con los populares y no con ella… además ella deseaba tranquilidad y si seguía juntándose con Naruto estaba claro que esa tranquilidad no llegaría. Solo esperaba que su mejor amiga no tardara, ella no entendía por qué se sentía un poco mal.

Tenten corría con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a su clase, la verdad se había quedado dormida, cuando la profesora Kurenai estaba por cerrar la puesta ella se introdujo en el salón…

-por poco pierde la clase señorita –Kurenai-sensei podía ser muy amable, pero en lo que se refería a su clase podía ser muy estricta.

-gomen ne sensei, pero me quede dormida –Tenten respetaba mucho a la profesora, podía inventar cualquier escusa si fuera otro profesor, pero a la sensei nunca le mentiría.

-está bien, pasa –Kurenai miraba a toda su clase –chicos, guarden silencio… hoy terminaremos de ver las obras de Van Gogh y con el oleo que tienen enfrente crearan una hermosa pintura digna de una exposición en Paris –en la mirada de Kurenai-sensei se podían ver corazoncitos.

-la sensei puede ser un poco extravagante cuando de su materia se trata –susurraba Tenten en el oído a Hinata. Mientras las dos reían por lo bajo.

Hinata amaba pintar, plasmar en colores todo un universo en el cual ella podía ser la protagonista, estaba tan concentrada que solo sintió algo viscoso en su cabeza, al posar su mano ahí vio que estaba llena de pintura roja, lo primero que hizo fue voltear a ver a su mejor amiga, pero solo vio que se moría de risa por lo que habían hecho y señala a Naruto.

-¿pero qué te pasa? –Hinata miraba a Naruto muy molesta.

-estabas mas callada de lo habitual y tu cabello es tan oscuro que le quise dar color, de pelirroja no te verías nada mal Hina-chan hahahahahah –Naruto trataba de guardar la calma, pero ver la expresión de Hinata le daba aun mas risa.

-¿crees que es divertido? Pues toma esto –Hinata apuntaba a Naruto con su pincel lleno de pintura verde –creo que un cambio de imagen tampoco te caería mal a ti- la pintura no solo cayó en Naruto sino también en Sakura.

Cuando menos lo esperaron, todo el salón se aventaba pintura de un lado para otro. Kurenai-sensei estaba tan concentrada en su pintura que cuando se dio cuenta el salón era un desastre -¿Quién? ¿Quién es el responsable de todo este alboroto? –kurenai-sensei estaba más que molesta.

-fue Hyuga, sensei –la voz de Sakura se escucho de repente.

Hinata sabía que Sakura y ella no eran buenas amigas pero nunca se imagino que la echaría de cabeza, además, ella no había iniciado todo ese alboroto pero las palabras no salían de sus labios.

-yo fui quien inicio todo sensei –la voz de Naruto se escucho aun mas fuerte –Hinata no tiene nada que ver…

-no es cierto sensei, yo también tengo la culpa, si no le hubiera regresado la pintura a Naruto-kun nada de esto hubiera pasado –Hinata sabía que también tenía la culpa.

-esto es inaceptable ¿Por qué Hinata? Tu siempre has sido una alumna ejemplar, nunca has causado problemas –Kurenai no podía creer que la pequeña Hinata contribuyera en todo ese desastre.

-gomen nasai sensei –Hinata no podía mirar a los ojos a su profesora.

-pues yo lo siento mucho más, tendrán que ir a ver a la directora, pero antes… tendrán que limpiar todo el salón –.

Después de 2 horas limpiando el salón, los 2 alumnos se dirigían a la oficina de la directora, la verdad era que Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que se dirigía a la dirección para ser castigada.

Toc toc!

-adelante –se escucho la voz de Tsunade desde dentro de la oficina.

-con permiso Tsunade-sama, venimos…..

-ya sé porque están aquí Hinata, Kurenai me ha informado de todo –interrumpió Tsunade con la vista aun en las hojas que traía en sus manos –y tu mocoso… llevas 2 días en la escuela y ya estas causando desastres –Tsunade se había levantado de su lugar a había tomado a Naruto de la oreja -¿Cómo es posible que envuelvas en tus travesuras a mi alumna más destacada? Ella tan linda y buena, no permitiré que la lleves por el mal camino….

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, nunca había visto comportarse así a la directora –etto… lady Tsunade, Naruto-kun no fue el único responsable, yo también tuve la culpa… -Hinata trataba de explicarle a la directora para que soltara a Naruto.

-no tienes que defenderlo Hinata, conozco a este mocoso desde que nació, por algo soy su madrina… sabía muy bien que estaba mal admitirlo en mi escuela, pero su madre me lo pidió y no podía negarme, pero así como la admití en mi escuela así voy a hacerlo entrar en razón… ya lo veras-.

-no era mi intención Obachan… simplemente se me ocurrió y ya –Naruto trataba de excusarse para que Tusnade lo soltara.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? Tu nunca aprenderás –una venita de irritación se asomaba en el rostro de Tsunade –y en cuanto a ti Hinata, no te preocupes, estoy segura que por la culpa de Naruto estas metida en este embrollo, ya puedes retirarte yo me hare cargo de él-.

-pero yo también tuve la culpa, así que si va a castigar a Naruto, también castígueme a mi –la voz de Hinata era determinante, sabía que se estaba metiéndose en la boca del lobo, si su padre se enteraba que estaba castigada no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer pero no podía permitir que castigaran solo a Naruto cuando ella también había tenido la culpa.

-está bien –Tsunade soltó el agarre que tenía en Naruto –desde que Kurenai me lo dijo he estado pensando en algo… ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la fiesta de primavera?-.

Hinata al ser la delegada de grupo (puesto que se había ganado por sus calificaciones) era la encargada de la primera fiesta que se celebraba en su escuela, ya solo faltaban 3 semanas.

-gracias al apoyo de la mesa directiva y con la gran ayude de mi amiga Tenten solo saltan acabar unos cuantos adornos y la limpieza del salón principal donde se hará el baile-.

-está bien, esto es lo que haremos… Naruto te ayudara en lo que falte para que esa fiesta sea inolvidable, ese será su castigo y en lo que respecta a sus padres, no diré nada –dijo Tsunade guiñándole un ojo a Hinata.

Hinata estaba más que agradecida, con una sonrisa en los labios se despidió de la directora y se dirigieron a su siguiente clase, el día un no terminaba.

-este mocoso puede ser un poco desesperante… pero siempre ha sido así, solo espero que esa actitud no le traiga más problemas –suspiraba Tsunade.

Solo faltaban dos clases para que el día terminara, la clase que impartía el profesor Kakashi era la de ciencias, estaba a punto de iniciar su clase cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-adelante –el profesor Kakashi era un hombre joven, culto y sobre todo muy inteligente con una actitud tan enigmática que la mayoría de las chicas que estudiaban ahí estaban perdidamente enamoradas de él, pero lamentablemente era un hombre felizmente casado con una de las mujeres más influyentes de Japón… Rin Nohara.

-buenos días profesor, mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara-.

-bienvenido, desde esta mañana lo hemos estado esperando, muchachos… como pueden ver, tenemos un nuevo alumno, aunque creo que muchos ya lo conocen aun después de haberse ido durante dos años, toma asiento Gaara, mi clase estaba a punto de empezar –le indico Kakashi señalando su asiento, situado enfrente de Hinata.

La clase transcurrió sin contratiempos, a excepción de que por poco Naruto había hecho explotar el salón, pero gracias a Kakashi-sensei no había pasado del susto.

El timbre sonó y Hinata no perdió el tiempo en acercarse a su amigo que no veía desde hacía bastante tiempo.

-Gaara

-Gaara ¿Cuánto tiempo?... ¿Cómo has estado? –Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, él y Gaara se habían conocido a los 7 años, su hermano de Gaara era uno de los principales accionistas de la empresa de su padre por lo que en cada cumpleaños de él se veían, al principio su relación no era tan buena pero conforme había pasado el tiempo y se habían conocido bien…. Naruto podía decir que era uno de sus verdaderos amigos.

-hola Naruto, me sorprende verte aquí… pensé que vivías en Nueva York, ¿Qué haces por aquí? –Gaara no se había percatado de la presencia de Naruto hasta que estuvo a punto de volar el salón, el volver a verlo le trajo buenos recuerdos.

-pues ya ves, los viejos me necesitaban y aquí estoy –Naruto se rascaba la nuca, se sentía sumamente feliz.

-Hola Gaara, cuánto tiempo –la dulce voz de Hinata se escucho a sus espaldas.

Gaara olvidándose por un momento de Naruto se giro y envolvió en sus brazos a Hinata, esos dos años de no ver a su mejor amiga le habían dolido bastante y el volver a oír su voz le tranquilizo.

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Gaara… uno de sus mejores amigos que nunca mostraba afecto en público rodeaba a Hinata en un abrazo muy afectuoso y lo que más lo extraño fue ver que Hinata lo abrazaba con la misma intensidad y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Ante esta acción, su pecho le empezó a doler… no sabía muy bien que estaba pasando y mucho menos ¿Qué relación tenían esos dos? Pero no se iba a quedar con la duda…

-etto… emmmm –Naruto se aclaraba la garganta –por lo que veo se conocen-.

-esta tendría que ser mi frase –dijo Gaara soltando un poco a Hinata pero con una sonrisa en el rostro -¿Cómo es posible que mi dulce Hinata le pueda hablar a este atolondrado? –dijo Gaara señalando a Naruto con un dedo acusador.

-oye… yo no soy ningún atolondrado… y conozco a Hinata apenas ayer que ingrese a la escuela-.

-entonces aún es tiempo, mi belleza… aléjate de este sujeto, nada bueno obtendrás si te juntas con el –Gaara decía divertido posando sus ojos verdes en la tierna Hinata.

-creo que te are caso hahahaha lo bueno es que estas aquí para defenderme de todo mal –Hinata no podía creer que fuera verdad, estando junto a Gaara se sentía protegida igual que se sentía cuando estaba junto a Neji.

-pero por supuesto que te defenderé de todo mi bella Hime –dijo Gaara dándole un corto pero tierno beso en la mejilla a Hinata.

Esta acción descoloco a todos, Hinata no podía creer lo que su mejor amigo acababa de hacer y Naruto empezó a sentirse tan impotente ante esa situación que lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarse a Gaara del cuello lo antes posible.

-se puede saber ¿qué relación tienes con Hinata? –Naruto estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que sentía, aun no se explicaba por qué había reaccionado de ese modo.

-¿y eso a ti que te importa? De una vez te lo advierto Uzumaki, Hinata es una niña muy linda y tierna como para que poses tus ojos en ella –las palabras de Gaara eran determinantes.

-pero por supuesto que no veo a Hinata de ese modo, ella solo es una amiga que acabo de conocer –las palabras de Gaara lo habían confundido por completo.

-pues eso espero, ella es mi mejor amiga y como acabo de decir… no dejare que nadie le haga daño -.

En el salón…

-Hinata… hey! ¿Es cierto todo lo que acabo de ver? –Preguntaba Tenten sacudiendo a su amiga de los hombros–es mi imaginación o Gaara llego un poco "cariñoso" del extranjero-.

-es lo mismo que yo me pregunto –dijo Hinata aun impactada por lo sucedido.

-pues yo creo que sus actitudes son por su larga estadía en el extranjero –dijo Tenten buscando una explicación a lo sucedido.

Hinata seguía impresionada… ¿Pero por que tenía que estarlo? Gaara solo había dicho que la cuidaría, además… estaba claro que sus acciones como decía Tenten eran por estar un tiempo en el extranjero, no tenia de que preocuparse, Gaara era el mismo y gracias a su regreso ella se sentía aun mas protegida.

* * *

**gomen ne si me extendí mucho pero espero este capitulo les haya gustado ^^ también siento si engañe un poco a mis lectores en especial a Netokastillo ^^ ese era mi propósito, que creyeran que se trataba de Sasuke cuando en realidad estaba hablando de Gaara, espero perdonen a esta escritora y que al final este capitulo les haya gustado. creo que me extendí un poco y agregue a nuevos personajes que serán importantes para la historia... su opinión es muy importante ^^**

**ya sabes que si quieren continuación un hermoso, lindo y precioso review no esta de mas :D**

**atte: Kathy-chan**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5: inocente

**ohayo personitas kawaiii... gomen por la tardanza, estaba un poco sin inspiración pero espero les guste este nuevo capitulo **

**ojala se animen a dejarme un review, sin mas por el momento... disfruten la lectura...**

**nota: el mundo de Naruto es propiedad de kishi~sensei**

* * *

**Chapter 5: "inocente"**

-Bueno, sea como sea, tenemos que irnos… ¿recuerdas que me invitaste a comer a tu casa? Así que….. –la voz de Tenten se quedo a medias por estar mirando a "cierto chico" que las esperaba en la entrada del salón.

-¿ya están listas chicas? –Neji observaba a las chicas con sus cosas en las manos.

-Hola Neji… ¿a que no saber lo que acaba de pasar? –Tenten estaba a punto de contarle todo a Neji pero Hinata la interrumpió.

-Regreso de su viaje Gaara, estaba pensando en invitarlo también a comer -.

-es una estupenda idea, hace mas de 1 año que no lo vemos –en esos momentos Naruto y Gaara iban entrando al salón.

-Hola Gaara, cuánto tiempo… me alegra que hayas regresado ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí en Japón? –Neji y Gaara estrechaban sus manos, también eran muy buenos amigos.

-la verdad no lo sé, Kanguro quiere que me quede con la presidencia de la compañía de aquí pero si en algún momento me necesita en Hong Kong tendré que ir -.

-lo importante es que ahora estas aquí –dijo Hinata dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a Gaara –etto… ¿te gustaría ir a comer con nosotros a mi casa? Como en los viejos tiempos -.

-seria todo un honor – dijo Gaara tomando sus cosas y las de Hinata para salir del salón –pero que torpe soy…. Hola Tenten, con el caos de Naruto no pude saludarte-.

-por poco y me siento ofendida… pero ya veré como me lo pagaras –rio Tenten por la reverencia que le hacia su amigo de la infancia.

-Bueno, espero se diviertan… los veo mañana –Naruto se sentía raro, al ver lo unido que estaban todos se sintió desplazado, no quería estar de colado por lo que tomo sus cosas.

-Espera Naruto-kun –Naruto la observo –etto… si quieres…. Si quieres, puedes acompañarnos… -Hinata no se explicaba porque se sentía tan nerviosa.

-si Naruto, ven con nosotros… será interesante oír todo lo que has hecho en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto –Gaara jalaba a su amigo del cuello así como lo había agarrado él asía apenas unos minutos.

-está bien, iré… Gracias por la invitación –dijo Naruto ahora agarrando a Gaara y tratando de tirarlo al suelo.

El trayecto a su casa no fue nada tranquilo, Neji no dejaba de ver mal a Naruto, Tenten trataba de distraerlo y gracias a Dios lo estaba consiguiendo, Gaara trataba de entablar una conversación con Hinata pero eran interrumpidos siempre por Naruto.

-¿se puede saber quiénes son ellos? –la voz de Hiashi se escucho predominante.

-etto… ellos son mis amigos Padre….

-creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente señorita, pero será después… en estos momentos tengo asuntos que atender –la mirada hostil de Hiashi paso por todos los recién llegados antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

-Hinata-sama, quite esa cara… yo hablare con su Padre, si se va a molestar que sea conmigo, tú no te preocupes –Neji le susurraba al oído para animarla.

-no tienes que hacer eso Niisan, la de la idea fui yo, no tienes por qué defenderme –estaba claro que Hinata no quería que Neji se echara la culpa.

-la comida ya está servida Hinata-sama –una de las sirvientas les comunico.

Después de comer, pasaron a la sala de estar para descansar un rato y seguir hablando de sus vidas.

-¿es cierto lo que me conto mi hermano, Naruto? –Gaara seguía preguntando a su amigo

-¿Qué cosa? Créeme que he hecho muchas cosas hahahah-.

-sobre lo del Auto… ¿en serio lo hiciste?-.

-Ahhh era eso, solo te puedo decir que lo hice porque el profesor me odiaba, al principio era una broma pero después se me salió de las manos –Naruto se rascaba la cabeza recordando todas las travesuras que había hecho en su anterior escuela.

-¿pues qué fue lo que hiciste Naruto? –Tenten no podía creer todas las aventuras de ese chico

-lo que paso es que un profesor de mi anterior colegio me odiaba y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabía por qué, un día me canse y simplemente le llene el tanque de gas con azúcar… la broma era perfecta, hasta que me mandaron llamar porque dentro del estacionamiento había cámaras de seguridad y me cacharon, el problema fue cuando mi madre se entero hahahaha-.

-ni que lo digas… si mi hermano se entero por que cuando le hablaron a tu padre ellos estaban en una junta –Gaara recordaba todo lo que su hermano le había contado.

-al final todo se resolvió, solo me suspendieron 2 semanas –Naruto reía recordando cosas del pasado.

-y tus padres no te ayudaron… digo…. Eres una persona influyente, con una simple orden de tus padres todo se resolvería ¿o no? –dijo Tenten también divertida por todo lo que le contaban.

-no puedo creer que exista alguien con mas antecedentes que tu Tenten –dijo Hinata, sacándole la lengua a su amiga.

-oye! ¿Que estas queriendo insinuar? –dijo Tenten mientras le lanzaba un almohadón a su mejor amiga evidenciando lo que esta decía.

-creo que la suspensión fue un castigo más leve al que me hubiera puesto mi madre… -dijo Naruto.

-los padres de Naruto son muy justos, si su querido hijo hizo mal, ellos no meterán las manos por él, pero eso no logra que Naruto se comporte bien… como la ves del agua puerca en el gimnasio, o la enorme cantidad de ranas que aparecieron en la piscina de la escuela, o la bomba fétida que aventaste en los laboratorios de biología –interrumpió Gaara recordando algunas de las travesuras que su mejor amigo le había contado alguna vez –ahora que estas en nuestra escuela… tengo miedo por mi seguridad-.

-cada una de las cosas que hice tienen su justificación, no las hago simplemente porque si –la voz de Naruto no se escuchaba tan seria, cierta sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro.

-eso díselo a alguien que no te conozca –Gaara miraba a su amigo de reojo.

-pues espero que se comporte señor Namikaze… aquí en Japón es muy distinto de donde usted viene, las leyes son muy distintas –Neji quería hacer ver a Naruto que si quería estar con ellos tenía que comportarse.

-no seas anticuado Neji –Tenten trataba de calmar las aguas.

-eso lo dices porque tú eres igual, ya sabré a quien culpar si la escuela explota-.

-deja de ser dramático, en todo caso… a mi nada me a pasado, por lo que no creo que algo grave llegue a pasar, deja de ser un aguafiestas y diviértete un poco –ahora Tenten le aventaba un cojín a Neji para que quitara esa cara de chico malo que lo caracterizaba.

-eso es cierto Tenten, si te juntas con Naruto temo por mi vida y no solo por la mía sino también por la vida de mi linda Hina –Gaara apoyaba a Neji en esos momentos –pero eso no implica que sean como sean ustedes dos aun siguen vivos y eso ya me dice algo… es mejor estar cerca de ustedes que mirarlos de lejos, así que Neji… no seas tan duro con ellos –ahora Gaara apoyaba a ese par de locos que eran sus amigos.

El sentido de razón de Gaara era lo que más le gustaba a Hinata, siempre veía las cosas buenas y las cosas malas de las personas y sacaba lo mejor de cada uno.

Neji tenía que admitir que estar con ellos lo despejaba de su vida caótica y que no solo a él lo ayudaban sino que gracias a Tenten, Hinata no estaba sola.

Cuando menos lo esperaban, la tarde llego…

-creo que ya va siendo hora de irnos… Tenten ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?–dijo Gaara levantándose de su asiento.

-no gracias, hoy pedí permiso para quedarme a dormir con Hinata –Tenten le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a su mejor amiga –ustedes váyanse con mucho cuidado-.

-gracias, entonces nos vemos mañana, de seguro mis padres han de estar esperándome para saber cómo me ha ido en la escuela –dijo Naruto tomando sus cosas del suelo.

-los acompaño a la puerta –dijo Hinata como buena anfitriona.

Ya en la puerta…

-me la pase muy bien Hina, ya extrañaba el poder verlos a todos y tener una tarde así, gomen si te ocacionamos un problema con tu padre… yo podría venir a hablar con él….

-no te preocupes Gaara, lo de mi padre no es nada grave de que preocuparse, yo lo resolveré… a mí también me encanto volver a tener a todos mis amigos a mi lado, aunque ahora que lo pienso… estoy enojada contigo –dijo Hinata haciendo un puchero.

-¿y yo que hice? –pregunto Gaara.

-no me avisaste que ibas a regresar, tu llegada fue inesperada -.

-pues yo tampoco sabía que iba a regresar, pero no te preocupes, te lo compensare…. Lo prometo –dijo Gaara despidiéndose con la mano de su amiga.

-Hina! Me la pase increíble hoy en tu casa, ojala me vuelvas a invitar algún día… -Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y coloco un tierno beso sobre ella.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera reaccionar, Naruto ya había tomado las llaves de su motocicleta que le había traído uno de sus escoltas y había arrancado a todo lo que daba.

-Hinata-sama… si sigue en la puerta, con el frio que hace se puede resfriar –una de las sirvientas la llamaba desde su espalda.

Hinata no sabía cuantos minutos se había quedado ahí parada viendo como Naruto se perdía en la oscura noche, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-no puedo creer que tu y Naruto-kun sean tan parecido, eso da miedo –dijo Hinata viendo como su amiga aun no dormía.

-yo creo que él es más genial que yo, mira que poner sapos en la piscina… a mi nunca se me hubiera ocurrido –dijo Tenten muy divertida –y viendo como es Gaara con él, yo creo que es un buen chico ¿o no?-.

Hinata tardo unos segundos en contestar –si… un buen chico –por su mente paso el beso que le dio antes de despedirse de ella.

-hay mi Hina! Puedes ser demasiado obvia –Tenten miraba a su amiga muy divertida.

-¿Por qué obvia? –pregunto Hinata muy incrédula.

-hahahaha además de obvia, también eres muy inocente -.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado la continuación... ya saben que si quieren que la continué... un lindo review no esta nada mal ^^**

**su opinión es muy importante **

**att: kathy~chan**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6: preparativos para la fiesta

**ohayo personitas kawaiii ^^ vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo**

**espero sea de se agrado, hoy estuve inspirada**

* * *

Chapter 6: "preparativos para la fiesta"

La noche paso sin contratiempos pero Hinata estaba intranquila, no podía dormir, tenía el sueño ligero y los ronquidos de su mejor amiga no la ayudaban en nada.

Tomando un suéter del armario decidió ir a la cocina a tomar un poco de leche, se sentía frustrada… por más que quería, no podía sacarse a ese rubio de la mente, la verdad él era un chico muy divertido pero presentía que el estar cerca de él no le iba a traer nada bueno.

Su celular empezó a vibrar y grande fue su sorpresa cuando el rubio que no dejaba de pensar le había mandado un mensaje.

"hola Hina ¿te desperté? Lo que pasa es que no puedo dormir y la primera persona en quien pensé fue en ti, no pienses que te estoy acosando o algo así XD solo te hablaba para saber si mañana nos vamos a ver para ordenar el salón donde será la fiesta… espero tu contestación y perdón si te desperté"

Ese mensaje descoloco a Hinata, exactamente cuando ella estaba pensando en él, él también estaba pensando en ella, tuvo que respirar unas cuantas veces ya que sin darse cuenta había contenido la respiración y sin perder el tiempo se dedico a contestarle:

"Hola Naruto-kun, no te preocupes yo tampoco podía dormir y gracias por recordarme lo de la fiesta, ¡tienes razón! si tenemos que vernos para arreglar los últimos detalles de la fiesta ¿Qué te parece vernos mañana a las 2 pm enfrente del salón? Hasta entonces"

Acababa de enviar el mensaje cuando su celular volvió a vibrar…

"está bien Hina, ahí nos vemos… ten linda madrugada :D"

¿Madrugada? Se pregunto Hinata… observo el reloj de su celular y se alarmo de ver que eran las 4 am… dejo el vaso encima del fregadero y se dirigió a su cuarto, al llegar a este vio que su amiga aun seguía profundamente dormida y sin despegarse de su celular, se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente era una de las pocas veces que no desayunaba con su padre ya que este había salido por un asunto de trabajo, ella no se sentía triste, al contrario… lo cierto era que al no estar presente el patriarca de la familia el ambiente era más relajado.

-el desayuno estuvo delicioso Hinata ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta para que se nos pase un poco la enorme porción de pastel que me comí? –decía Tenten colocando su mano en su estomago resoplando un poco.

-me parece perfecto –dijo Hinata tomando los platos y llevándolos al fregadero.

-no se moleste Hinata-sama, nosotras estamos aquí para servirla, no tiene que molestarse en levantar los platos –una de las sirvientas se acercaba a Hinata para quitarle los platos de la mano.

-no te preocupes, no me molesta llevarlos al fregadero –la sirvienta solo pudo sonreír a la joven, lo cierto era que todos los que trabajaban ahí querían mucho a Hinata, la cual era tan diferente a su padre que muchos de ellos no podía explicarse como un ángel como ella podía tener a un padre tan ogro como él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El jardín de la casa de Hinata rebasaba lo hermoso; árboles frondosos, lindas flores que dependiendo su temporada crecían tan llenas de vida, unos cuantos invernaderos con un sinfín de frutas y verduras que los mismos empleados cosechaban para tenerlos frescos a la hora de alimentar a esa familia, cuando podía, Hinata ayudaba a cuidar de ese hermoso jardín, amaba la naturaleza, oír el canto de los pájaros, observar la brisa mañanera que cubría con una capa fina sus pequeñas flores dándoles un toque de magia.

Hinata estaba tan absorta en mirar su jardín que no se había percatado que sus acompañantes tenían una pequeña discusión.

-yo le dije a Hina que me acompañara… no sé por qué nos estas siguiendo –recriminaba Tenten al chico que las acompañaba.

-por si no lo sabes, yo soy el guardián de Hinata-sama, a donde ella vaya yo voy –un tranquilo Neji decía sabiendo que eso molestaba a la mejor amiga de su prima.

-¿entiendes lo acosador que se oye eso? –.

-eso lo dices por que a ti te gustaría pasar las 24 hrs con mi prima y lamentablemente no lo puedes hacer-.

-¿y si Hinata quiere ir al baño? ¿Y si quisiéramos tener una plática de chicas? ¿Y si ella estuviera con un chico en una situación comprometedora? Apoco también estarías ahí para molestarla…

-en primera, no soy tan acosador como crees, a mí también me apetecía caminar un rato y si Hinata-sama me lo indica, por supuesto que las dejare solas.

-no tienes por qué irte niisan, sabes que tu compañía "nos es muy grata" –Hinata remarcaba las últimas palabras haciéndolas ver muy obvias.

Tenten estaba tan distraída por la discusión con Neji que sin querer piso una piedra llena de moho lo que provoco que resbalara, ella solo cerró los ojos esperando sentir el fuerte golpe que iba a recibir al caer pero grande fue su sorpresa al abrir los ojos y ver qué Neji se encontraba debajo de ella, la había tomado de la cintura recibiendo él el impacto.

-¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto un Neji muy preocupado

-si… estoy bien… ¿tu como estas? –la voz de Tenten apenas era un susurro, la posición en la que se encontraban no era nada cómoda pero ninguno de los dos se movía del lugar.

-estoy bien, no te preocupes… me alegra que no te haya pasado nada -.

En ese momento Tenten se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, se retiro un poco de él y dándole la espalda empezó a tomar aire, su rostro se encontraba completamente rojo.

Hinata sabía que había pocas cosas que ponían nerviosa a su mejor amiga, una de ellas eran los gatos, cuando Tenten estaba cerca de un gato se ponía muy nerviosa y verla en ese estado solo podía hacer que Hinata imaginara a su primo como un inmenso tigre asechando a su presa.

-Hahahah ¿se encuentran bien los dos? –la risa de Hinata provoco que los dos chicos salieran de su ensoñación.

-si… gracias –dijo Tenten levantándose de un salto, después de respirar un poco giro su cuerpo y le estiro su mano al chico que la acababa de salvar -arigatou por recibir el golpe por mi-.

Neji tomo su mano y Hinata no pudo evitar volver a sonreír puesto que su primo también se había puesto rojo.

-creo… creo que ya tengo que irme a mi casa, arigatou gazaimasu por la hospitalidad Hina, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela –dijo Tenten haciendo una pequeña reverencia para después dirigirse a la mansión.

-espera Tenten ¡te acompaño! – Hinata corrió alado de su amiga para alcanzarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Faltaban una hora para las 2 pm, Naruto estaba a punto de salir de su casa cuando su madre lo detuvo.

-cariño… apenas anoche nos pudimos ver después de tanto tiempo, con trabajos en la cena nos conteste de tu nueva escuela y ahora de la nada ¿te vas? –Kushina miraba con ojos de cachorrito a su hijo, Naruto odiaba eso, odiaba que su madre lo viera de ese modo porque podía convencerlo de todo.

-lo siento mamá pero tengo que hacer unos encargos que me dejo Obachan…. Tu sabes cómo es ella y si no los hago me castigara –dijo Naruto tomando su casco y montándose en la moto.

-¿no piensas ir en esa cosa verdad? Te puede pasar algo, se que eres un chico responsable y confió en ti pero esa moto tuya no me termina de convencer… espera a que llegue alguno de los escoltas y te vas en el auto ¿sí? –la voz de Kushina se escuchaba preocupada.

-pero tengo prisa mamá, te prometo que no pasara nada –Naruto arranco la moto y sin esperar una palabra más de su Madre salió a toda velocidad – ¡te quiero mamá, nos vemos en la noche! -grito Naruto antes de salir de la mansión.

Hinata odiaba dejar esperando a la gente por lo que salió antes de su hogar, aun faltaban 20 minutos para la hora acordada y su carro ya estaba estacionándose en su escuela. No lejos de los salones de estudio se encontraban los grandes salones que también pertenecían a la escuela que eran principalmente utilizados para eventos como ese. Porque no solo se llevaban a cavo enormes fiestas dentro de ellos sino también eran utilizados como salones de beneficencia o como pasajes culturales.

Al bajar del auto vio la moto de Naruto, eso la puso nerviosa y no se explicaba porque, ella había pensado esperarlo ya que había llegado temprano. Abrió las puertas del enorme salón y viendo que todo estaba como ella lo había dejado la última vez que estuvo ahí empezó a buscarlo con la mirada pero no lo podía ver por ningún lado.

-Naruto-kun… ¿estás por aquí? –Ella estaba segura que la moto que se encontraba fuera era de él pero seguía sin poder encontrarlo –Naruto-kun ¿Dónde estás? –estaba a punto de encender las luces cuando una mano se poso en su hombro.

Voltio a ver quién era pero nada se encontraba detrás de ella -¿Naruto-kun eres tú? –de repente una silla se cayó a unas cuantas mesas de donde se encontraba ella, Hinata trato de encender las luces pero estas no reaccionaban, si al principio se había espantado un poco ahora ella estaba muerta de miedo.

-Buuu! –susurro Naruto en el oído de Hinata para espantarla.

-Ahhhh! –fue el grito que se escapo de los labios de Hinata.

-lo siento Hina, no quería espantarte de ese modo –Naruto miro como Hinata estaba mas pálida de lo normal, al principio quiso espantar a la chica quitando uno de los focos del salón y tirando una silla pero al ver que esta se había espantado de verdad no sabía cómo disculparse.

Poco a poco Hinata empezó a respirar con normalidad, lo cierto era que las cosas de terror no eran su fuerte y lo que acababa de hacer Naruto le había sacado un buen susto. Al ver que la chica no respondía Naruto empezó a preocuparse –Hina ¿estás bien? En serio lo siento -.

-¿sabías que eres un tonto? –Hinata no quería demostrarle que estaba asustada –¡esta me la pagaras! –diciendo esto, tomo un mantel y tapo lo que pudo del chico tratando de tirarlo al suelo pero al ser este mas fuerte lo único que consiguió fue que Naruto la tomara de la cintura ahora envolviéndola a ella con el mantel y dándole vueltas en el aire.

-podre ser un tonto pero soy más fuerte que tu –dijo Naruto riendo aun sosteniéndola en el aire, Hinata trataba de zafarse de su agarre pero era inútil, por un momento se quedo quieta y Naruto la soltó un poco, tomándolo por sorpresa ella dio una marometa y posándose en su espalda trato de envolver sus manos con el mantel y cuando vio que quedo un poco inmovilizado empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-puede que seas más fuerte que yo pero no mas habilidoso –era la primera vez que utilizaba esos movimientos que su primo le había enseñado.

Naruto no pudo mas… las cosquillas eran su debilidad, perdiendo las fuerzas que tenía se dejo caer al suelo, Hinata estaba impresionada, había descubierto la debilidad del chico.

Ya un poco más tranquilos, Hinata soltó a Naruto –está bien, creo que recibí mi castigo por haberte espantado –dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata.

Ella se había olvidado por un momento que las luces no servían, instintivamente miro a todos lados -¿no me digas que la oscuridad te da miedo? –Pregunto Naruto y viendo como ella asentía quedamente él se paro y coloco el foco que había retirado, automáticamente la luz se encendió –hagamos esto… tu sabes mi punto débil y yo sé el tuyo… lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto ¿vale? –Dijo Naruto para tranquilizarla –pero tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada… puede que gente importante de la CIA quiera contactarse contigo para sacarte mi secreto… soy una persona tan importante y con tantos enemigos que podrían pagarte millones por esa información –Naruto podía ser demasiado ocurrente y esas ocurrencias hacían que Hinata se riera como nunca.

-pues con tal de deshacerme de un pesado como tu…. No estaría mal vender esa información –dijo Hinata con una sonrisa divertida.

-haaa si ese es el caso… creo que mi mano accidentalmente puede quitar este foco y que todo quede en tinieblas –la mano de Naruto se deslizo hacía la bombilla.

-está bien… está bien, no te volveré a chantajear con eso… será nuestro secreto –Hinata estiro su mano para estrecharla con la de él, ese calor que la inundo fue muy grato, por un momento sus miradas se encontraron, Naruto le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

-etto… creo que debemos de apurarnos… -dijo Hinata con los pómulos sonrojados retirando su mano muy rápidamente.

-sí, tienes razón ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –Naruto también se sentía un poco cohibido.

-pues ya casi todo está listo, la fiesta será de disfraces, al ser el baile de primavera mi idea central fue la leyenda de Orochi* como puedes ver, los invitados podrán vestirse de dioses, monstruos, seres mágicos o bestias según dicta la leyenda –la cara de ilusión con que Hinata contaba esto hacía que Naruto se perdiera también en ese mundo mágico –al final del baile se contaran los votos y se coronara a la Reyna "KUSHINADA" y al Rey "SUSANO-O" entregándoles como premio ¡los tres tesoros sagrados del Japón! Será fantástico –Hinata irradiaba felicidad.

-no sé mucho sobre esa leyenda pero suena interesante –dijo Naruto, le encantaba descubrir cosas nuevas.

-es una hermosa leyenda sobre una terrible guerra en donde el mal estaba venciendo y con ello la vida de muchas doncellas se perdían pero el valiente dios del trueno Susano-o enamorándose perdidamente de Kushinada lucho contra el horrible Orochi cortándole las 8 cabezas que este poseía hasta por fin vencerlo, como ves… casi toda la ambientación esta lista… los reyes del baile serán coronados como los protagonistas y para interpretar al horrible Orochi se mando a hacer un dragón mecánico el cual llegara dentro de una semana para poder colocarlo –Hinata podía ser muy tímida cuando se encontraba enfrente de mucha gente pero al ser Naruto su único espectador y hablando de un tema que ella amaba podía convertirse en una hermosa poetisa –lo único que falta es arreglar un poco la luz para que esta parte del salón se vea como un verdadero bosque y estoy pensando en colocar una bocina para poner sonidos naturales ¿Qué te parece?-.

-suena estupendo Hina, tengo un equipo de sonido genial en mi casa, podemos buscar algunos sonidos por internet, descargarlos y reproducirlos para que esto se vuelva un verdadero bosque ¿no sería interesante colocar un pequeño "rio artificial" para darle más vida a esto? –Naruto amaba aportar ideas y más cuando eran locas y extrovertidas.

-eso sería estupendo, pero creo que va a ser mucho trabajo –Hinata se sentía ilusionada pero veía lo complicado que podría ser eso y más con el poco tiempo que tenían.

-por eso no te preocupes, déjalo todo en mis manos –Naruto sacaba su celular del bolsillo y marcando un número se disponía a pedir el material necesario para hacer el "rio artificial".

-¿sabes qué idea se me está ocurriendo? –pregunto Hinata de repente.

-¿Qué el dragón Orochi escupa fuego de verdad? –la voz de Naruto se escuchaba ilusionada

-¡no! eso sería muy peligroso –Hinata ahora comprendía un poco la mente alocada de su nuevo amigo –ya que estamos hablando de una antigua leyenda, donde los dioses y los seres mágicos existen… el rio podría ser como un "poso de los deseos"… las personas podrán aventar una moneda para pedir un deseo y lo que se recolecte se irá a una casa para huérfanos o para la beneficencia… se matarían dos pájaros de un tiro –Hinata también era la coordinadora de los eventos de caridad de su escuela y esa idea podía ayudar un poco para dichos eventos.

-aunque mi idea sería mejor, creo que la tuya no suena nada mal… manos a la obra –dijo Naruto estirando su mano en el aire para que Hinata chocara 5 con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las semanas pasaban como espuma, gracias a la ayuda de Naruto, el salón de eventos había quedado simplemente magnifico, un día la directora Tsunade citó a Hinata para pedirle los reportes de la fiesta y demás eventos que Hinata organizaba.

-como puede ver, el salón ya está terminado, las luces ya están colocadas y los premios para el rey y la reyna ya están bien guardados para ese día, en cuanto a la suma que se recaudo en el mini festival del pastelillo ya fue entregado al hospital de niños con cáncer, y sobre la nueva regla de los uniformes que usaremos el año que entra ya se están haciendo las propuestas para que el comité vote y se llegue a un acuerdo –Hinata entregaba todos los reportes a la directora con una sonrisa en los labios, Tsunade no podía creer lo eficiente que era esa chica, gracias a ella muchas cosas se habían hecho en su escuela y cada vez ganaba más renombre.

-muy buen trabajo Hinata… no se que mas decirte, has hecho un excelente trabajo –lo que más le sorprendía a Tsunade era que Hinata había hecho trabajar al holgazán de su ahijado, Naruto solo trabajaba cuando algo le convenía o cuando era divertido para él, se alegraba que Naruto estuviera sentando un poco de cabeza… ya lo había tenido unas cuantas veces en la dirección por travesuras que había hecho pero al ver su historial… esas travesuras eran mínimas últimamente –ya te puedes retirar –Tsunade estaba más que feliz.

Antes de que Hinata saliera de la dirección, Tsunade recordó algo –señorita Hyuga espere -.

-dígame lady Tsunade –Hinata detuvo su paso.

-hace unos días se me ocurrió algo muy interesante para el baile… eso de que el chico invite a la chica ya está muy pasado de moda… sería muy interesante ver ahora a los chicos esperar ser invitados por una hermosa chica, así que la regla es esta: las chicas tienen que pedirle a los chicos una cita para el baile-.

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no se imaginaba a ella pidiéndole a alguien que la acompañara a la fiesta, tardo algunos minutos en procesar esa información.

-Hinata ¿escuchaste lo que te dije? –pregunto Tsunade.

-Hai –la voz de Hinata apenas era audible –como usted guste señora directora-.

La voz se corrió más rápido que la espuma, muchas chicas estaban felices, otras tantas estaban preocupadas y algunas otras estaban desesperadas por pedirle lo antes posible una cita a esos chicos que podían ser arrebatados de sus manos… la escuela era un caos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La clase del Kakashi-sensei estaba por terminar, muchas chicas estaban deseosas de salir de clases para pedir cita lo antes posible… viviendo en la alta sociedad los peses más gordos eran tomados más rápidamente y no podían permitirse eso, el timbre sonó…

-Hola Naruto-kun, estaba pensando que sería sumamente genial que pudiéramos ir juntos al baile de primavera –la chica miraba con ojos expectantes al rubio que apenas podía articular palabras.

-yo… la verdad es que yo… ¿cómo decirlo?... –en esos momentos Naruto vio que la pequeña chica que se sentaba 2 bancas enfrente de él estaba a punto de salir del salón pasando cerca de su asiento –lo cierto es que ya tengo cita –Naruto tomo a esa chica antes de que saliera fuera de su vista –la verdad es que Hinata ya me invito-.

Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todos sus compañeros los observaban… la chica más popular había sido rechazada en público y lo peor de todo es que habían preferido mas a una chica tímida y nada sensual que a ella, la cual se consideraba toda una belleza, instintivamente sus ojos verdes se posaron en Hinata pero antes de seguir siendo humillada tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí.

Hinata no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en esos pocos minutos, cuando estaba a punto de salir del salón, Naruto la había tomado de la mano y había dicho en voz alta que iría con ella al baile cuando ella ni siquiera le había dicho nada.

-¿Cómo me pudiste haber hecho esto Hinata? –chillaba Kiba desde su asiento.

Naruto sin decir más y sintiendo las miradas de todos salió del salón con Hinata de la mano.

-¿me puedes explicar lo que acaba de ocurrir? –Hinata seguía en trance.

-yo… yo lo siento mucho Hina… lo que pasa es que llevo semanas tratando de evitar a Sakura, es una chica un poco irritante y sumamente escandalosa… siento mucho si te arrastre en mi problema –la cara de Naruto demostraba sinceridad –si tú querías invitar a alguien más… estás en tu derecho de ir con quien quieras –esas palabras salieron de su boca pero una punzada en su pecho se hizo presente.

-la verdad es que ni siquiera había pensado preguntarle a alguien –era cierto, Hinata no se imaginaba pidiéndole a un chico que fuera al baile con ella, lo poco que había pensado era en su primo pero sabiendo que podía arruinarle una linda noche a su mejor amiga, esa idea había sido descartada.

-yo se que las cosas no tenían que haber sido así, pero a mí no me disgustaría ir contigo –dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza, señal de que estaba algo nervioso.

Hinata no sabía que responder, ella tampoco se había imaginado algo así y mucho menos… no sabía que decir.

Naruto al escuchar ese silencio por parte de su amiga se estaba poniendo tenso –si no quieres ir conmigo no hay problema Hina –Naruto no quería forzarla a nada.

Después de pensarlo un poco, Hinata se animo a decir –está bien Naruto-kun, me encantaría ir contigo-.

Esas palabras habían hecho que el rubio se alegrara –ya que yo "inconscientemente" te pedí la cita… te propongo un lindo disfraz de ogro… yo iré como una linda doncella –las ocurrencias de Naruto siempre sacaban una sonrisa de Hinata.

A Naruto le encantaba ver así a su amiga, cuando ella sonreía todo se volvía simplemente perfecto.

-creo que debo de irme, niisan debe de estar esperándome –dijo Hinata despidiéndose de Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata llego a la salida de la escuela y vio como su mejor amiga se acercaba a ella…

-¿es cierto lo que dijo Naruto-kun? –la duda la carcomía.

-yo… yo... etto… yo iré con Naruto-kun al baile de primavera –la realidad le estaba llegando poco a poco a Hinata, ni ella misma lo podía creer.

-escuche que muchas chicas estaban tristes al enterarse que Naruto iba a ir contigo… él era un blanco muy apetitoso –dijo Tenten con sarcasmo en sus palabras –pero ¿Cómo fue que le pediste la cita? –Tenten no podía imaginar a su tímida amiga pidiéndole una cita al chico "más popular" de la escuela. Hinata empezó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido a su mejor amiga…

-¿entonces aceptaste ir con él solo para librarlo de la bruja de Sakura? –pregunto Tenten muy divertida.

-prácticamente si –Hinata jugaba con sus dedos.

-y pensar que tu ya tienes cita antes que yo –Tenten se escuchaba un poco decaída, esas palabras no eran para menospreciar a su amiga pero se sentía un poco mal porque ella no sabía cómo decirle esas palabras a "cierto chico" que seguramente ni siquiera pensaba asistir a la fiesta –no me imagino diciendo algo como: ¡te gustaría ir conmigo al baile de primavera! –al terminar la ultima frese Tenten choco con la espalda de un chico, este instintivamente voltio y tomándola de la cintura para evitar que cayera se miraron el uno al otro.

-nunca pensé que alguien me lo propusiera de ese modo… pero ya que eres la mejor amiga de mi prima y escuche por ahí que ella ya tenía "cierta" cita con alguien… no veo el problema con ir contigo –Neji miraba pacíficamente a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

-yo… etto… -la cara de Tenten se pinto de mil colores, antes de decir otra palabra tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo de ahí.

Neji aun seguía parado en su lugar, pasaron algunos segundos y mirando a su prima le pidió una explicación –me puedes decir… ¿cómo es eso que de saldrás con Uzumaki?-.

Tarde o temprano su niisan se iba a enterar por lo que Hinata opto por contarle todo lo ocurrido camino a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto... creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar... -Gaara miraba a su mejor amigo esperándolo recargado en su moto.

* * *

**Kyaaaa... espero les haya gustado este largo capitulo ^^ hoy estaba inspirada y el escribir como Naruto y Hinata poco a poco se van conociendo me pone muy feliz... también escribí unas cuantas situaciones de Neji&Tenten... amo esa pareja ^^ y el humillar un poco a Sakura es una de las cosas que mas disfruto en mi vida :3 quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen mi historia, a los chicos que han colocado como favorita esta historia y a los que me han hecho followers de alerta a esta hermosa historia, admitiré que este capitulo es uno de mis favoritos, espero les guste a ustedes también.**

***la leyenda de Orochi es una interesante historia, les recomiendo que la busquen en Internet para mas detalles...**

**ya saben que un lindo review con sus sugerencias es bien recibido ^^ prometo que si mañana hay uno subo la continuación :3 **

**sin mas por el momento... se despide esta humilde escritora llamada Kathy-chan**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
